Power Plant (Civ6)
within 6 tiles. +4 +1 Citizen slot +1 point per turn. |district = Industrial Zone}} The Power Plant is an advanced production building of the Modern Era in Civilization VI. It is built in the Industrial Zone district and requires a Factory (or one of its replacements). * Effects: ** +4 . This bonus extends to each City Center within 6 tiles from the Industrial Zone. ** +1 Citizen slot ** +1 point per turn ** +4 with the Third Alternative Policy Strategy The ultimate booster in the game, the Power Plant has the same special ability as the Factory: to extend its bonus to other cities. So, the earlier you manage to build it in your strategically placed Industrial Zones, the better! Gathering Storm In the Gathering Storm expansion, the Power Plant building is split now into three new buildings: the Coal Power Plant, the Oil Power Plant, and the Nuclear Power Plant. They are all constructed in the Industrial Zone as a Tier 3 building, in the place of the old generic Power Plant, and are one of the main ingredients of the new system. Multiple Power Plants Each district may contain only one type of Power Plant at any given time. However, there are now special city projects via which the existing Power Plant in the city may be switched to another type. Some Power Plants can extend their and bonuses to nearby City Centers. When multiple Power Plants are within range of a City Center, the highest bonus in that City Center takes precedence. For example, suppose City A has a Coal Power Plant which gives +6 due to its Industrial Zone having +6 adjacency bonus and City A is also in range of a Nuclear Power Plant of City B, which gives +4 and +3 . In this case, the higher bonuses take precedence. Thus City A receives +6 and +3 from Power Plants while City B receives +4 and +3 . Bonuses from the two Power Plants do not stack unless Magnus with the appropriate title is present. Civilopedia entry The sole purpose of a power plant (or power station, generating plant, or power house) – be it hydro, nuclear, solar, fossil fuel-fired, tidal or other – is to feed the voracious appetite for electricity that civilization has developed over the past 160 years. Whatever the form, the principle is the same: convert one type of energy into another so that humans can enjoy their comforts. The first power plant was designed and built by Baron William Armstrong in 1868 AD (when scientists were still playing around with electricity in labs) in Cragside; water from a lake was used to turn the dynamos, and the resulting electricity powered lights, heating, hot water heaters, an elevator, and other odd devices in his properties nearby. In January 1882 the first public power plant came online in London, and in September the Pearl Street Station began operations in New York City supplying electricity to lower Manhattan. Although the Pearl Street Station burned down in 1890, it was too late – people were hooked on electric lights, and now over 7300 power plants operate in the United States alone.